bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Juzo Honenuki
|romaji= Honenuki Jūzō |birthday= June 20 |age= 15 (U.A. Sports Festival Arc) 16 (Final Exams Arc) |gender= Male |height= 174 cm (5'8½") |hair= Ash Blond |eye= Black |bloodtype= AB |quirk= Softening |status= Alive |alias= |birthplace= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams= |fightingstyle = Long-Range Combat |debut= Chapter 26 |debutanime= Episode 15 |voice= |eng voice= Dallas Reid |image gallery= Yes }} |Honenuki Jūzō}}, also known as Mudman, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School who got in through official recommendations. Appearance Juzo is a young male albino student with angular eyes, mid-length spiked hair of beige color, a flat nose and small eyebrows. His most unusual feature is that his teeth sit on the outside of his skin, and thus he has no discernible lips, giving him a skull-like appearance. This is not related to his quirk in any readily apparent way. According to Horikoshi, he has the appearance of a good-looking guy. His hero costume is slightly similar to Tenya Iida's; a dark suit with an armor kit and a helmet that covers all his face, a chestplate, vambraces and metal boots. But these are the differences; Juzo's helmet is a dark round eliptical helmet with light straight lines and light edges which only covers about 75% of his head and a bit of his hair and chin can still be seen. His boots are short but he has metal tube plates around his thighs and calves, and also wears short clear gloves. Personality Juzo hates losing. However, like the rest of his class, he does not feel bad about letting others receive what they deserve as shown when he let his classmate continue at the Sports Festival. Juzo is also shown to have a calm, understanding demeanor when dealing with his classmates' antics, notably during the Joint Training Exercise. Juzo notably cares about his friends' well-being, mentioning that he wouldn't let them down due to his mistake during Round 3 of his battle against Team 3-A. Abilities Keen Intellect: As one of the recommended students that got into U.A., Juzo is shown to demonstrate a high level of flexibility and intelligence. This was shown during the Joint Training Arc, in which he was capable of analyzing his teammates' flaws and creating an disadvantage for his enemies using his keen observation. Bilingual: Juzo speaks both Japanese and English competently as he could hold a conversation in English with his classmate Pony Tsunotori. Quirk |Jūka}}: Juzo can soften anything non-living he touches, for example, he can soften the ground to make it similar to quicksand; hindering movements and mobility. If Juzo makes contact again, he can undo the effect. He's also capable of swimming through softened material. Trivia *Juzo's name contains the kanji for , and . "Honenuki" refers to . *Juzo likes giving and receiving massages. *Due his pale skin and his light beige hair he might have albinism. *Juzo's voice actor in English, Dallas Reid, also voices Nirengeki Shoda. References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Kanagawa Category:Recommended Students